motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chuck1551
Chuck, your time has arrived. You've by far gained my trust as a quality editor. You don't have to but I'd suggest talking to Play2often and ask him to bump your up to Deputy (tell him you have my support). 03:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 05:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck sorry to bother you but congrats on your promotion but I think your a far better editor than me just to tell you Thanks for the recognition Dunewolfz! Gone to grovel now :) Oh, and Tmi1080, everyone's equal in my world. Chuck1551 10:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 22:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Hey thanks for the comment on the background cinematics Tmi1080 17:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude come join my chat k Tmi1080 16:18, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Ive started a new chat come and talk with me k Yo Chuck Im in France right now and im using my uncles computer France? Having a good time? I went there once... but I was only 3 and I can't remember much :) Chuck1551 13:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 18:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Hey your right Chuck XD Yep, you? Chuck1551 18:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) well I came back from France and I had a good time I had my birthday there and I am now 13 years old and what do you think of my Promotional Art/Concept Art? Tmi1080 (talk) 15:24, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Thanks You are right, The Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II is unlocked through the 'Immortal' trophy, thats how I unlocked it :) although some people have reported unlocking it through the 'Stuntman' trophy. I think this can happen to multiple trophies as I unlocked the Atlas Earthquake through the 'Competitor' Trophy rather than platinum like it is supposed to be, strange... :P Sammyrock0087 12:49, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I glitched the Earthquake too, but I've also unlocked the Stuntman trophy repeatedly and nothing's happened. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah I do like Pendulum ;) but I like loads of the artists on MotorStorm. My two favouritest MotorStorm songs are Hyper - Hot Rockin' and Hadouken! - Liquid Lives (Noisia Inst. Remix), but yeah Blood Sugar should be in MotorStorm 6! And its a 16+ game anyway so they probably don't need to censor it :D Peace ;) Sammyrock0087 23:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Good point haha Chuck1551 (talk) 08:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Yeah You are right Tmi1080 (talk) 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC)I saw it Tmi1080 (talk) 19:14, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Nice MotorStorm Variation to Gymkhana but are you intrested in Gymkhana and Hooning if you are I'll add you on PSN once my PS3's HDMI Port gets fixed So we can play DiRT 3 online Holy Dooley! It's all shiny and stuff. Let's see how this goes, if it starts to look really strange I'll revert it back to the old one, but for now the MSRC Trailer format is here. RE: You'd have to change your entire standard Navbox template to make it collapseable. 15:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You'd need to talk to someone from Wikipedia, because I'm not the best one when it comes to these. Collapsable Navboxes basically have a hell of a lot of code that if one thing is messed up, it's completely trashed. See if Rappy will help you. Leave him a message saying you need help with Collapsable Navboxes 15:23, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC)I'm Going to France yet AGAIN in Feburary and I'll be going to florida next month for my aunt Mary's ash spreading RE: Floored it and leaned back. Skimmed across it for about 10 feet then bailed because it starting slowing down, the ATV still made it across though. 20:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, it was with a Yamaha Banshee. The Banshee is kinda built for sand dunes and hydroplaning. 21:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and full-sized cars can hydroplane across water too.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VjP4SjK2O0 21:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok i'll do that.So a serious title?Patriot SurgerPatriot surger (talk) 14:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Why Tmi hates Mud Pluggers. Tmi1080 (talk) 17:05, August 20, 2012 (UTC)If you need to know why I hate Mud pluggers is because I got PIT Manuvered by an ATV and they're so slow and every time I drive them I wreck Mud Plugger is credit to team. 17:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mud Plugger does not appreciate this defamation. Mud Plugger is best class and is credit to team. 17:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha yeah, you're a lot nicer than Dune :) You have to admit, those ideas are flippin' stupid, guns? exiting vehicles? commentators? We don't want DJ Atomika yapping over the awesome soundtrack! :P but if you think about it, Evo are gonna be listening to their fans, so if they find this page they'll pretty much do exactly what it says. Well, to a certain extent, I'm sure we don't have to worry about them acknowledging those terrible ideas! :L Sammyrock0087 13:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hell, Evo didn't listen to us the first time around. What makes you think they'll do it this time? 15:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: this. 01:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck I came up with a name for the unnamed Rally Car I call it The Wulff Bolter Mk II and it should be featured in the next MotorStorm Title Tmi1080 (talk) 17:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC)Ok then maybe not the Wulff Bolter but how about the Italia Gagliano Mk. II or something like that Re: Replicas 'n' stuff Haha yeah that would look awesome! Theres a Vauxhall Zafira in my town, and someone has dressed it up exactly like Ken Blocks Fiesta, strange to do it to a Zafira lol, but I'm defo gonna build a Wombat Typhoon, its awesome and theres no decent buggies on the market today! Sammyrock0087 13:59, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I know lol its flipping stupid, the graphics look amazing, if they'd done it to a fiesta, even a stock one, it would look good, but the Zafira is a people carrier! They do still makes V4s btw, they are the staple bike engine. Superbikes have high revving V4s, but Choppers and such also have V4s, just low revving ones (This is the kind I want in my Wombat Typhoon, because it sounds like a real buggy). I actually own a dune buggy already (lucky me :D) its called an AXR Crossbone, look it up :) But my Typhoon is gonna be built from the ground up EXACTLY like the MotorStorm one. The engine will be roughly 200bhp topping 130mph! Theres actually a spaceframe of a Typhoon on Cargo Hold, this could really help me construct the frame to the right dimensions and scale :) Sammyrock0087 16:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thatwould be awesome.....Sammyrock0087 18:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Agreed :) but I wouldn't say MV is easy, I'm about 8 wins off a full gold festival, and there are a few IMPOSSIBLE races, the hardest being Ticket #17 Buggy Byway on Raingod Mesa. As far as Festival, MSMV is the hardest I would say, in terms of trophies and unlockeing every car, Pacific Rift is the hardest. RC is moderate, and I don't have a PSP so I've never played Arctic Edge :P Sammyrock0087 20:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Really? I've always found MV harder. Like I said, I've yet to win every race, and I've platinumed MSPR (One of the trophies being gold in every event). Its funny you should say that about the eliminator, because I found it impossible too, but then after I did it (ages ago) I was trying to platinum MSPR for my cousin (couple of weeks ago), came to that race and won first try :P you just have to know what route to take :) I would say the 2 hardest events of MSPR are a Rank 6 Razorback Racing Truck race called 'Punching the rolls', and a Rank 8 3 lapper on Riptide on ATVs called 'All-Terrain Vengence'. I just got home from school one day and I said to my self, I'm getting gold in those today....45 mins later I had the Champion Trophy :) Sammyrock0087 20:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, I'm just being stupid. "Chuck" means I made the thumbnail image 292px. 20:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha I suppose ;) I just controlled my temper because I wanted the Mirage Bastille and the trophy so bad :P 'Punching the Rolls' took about 8 tries and 'All-Terrain Vengence, took about 15 tries :) btw little side note, I took part in BEARDYWEIRDYMAN's 30,000th Ranked Race, go on Youtube and type in 'BEARDYWEIRDYMAN 30000', its by a guy called 'woppatoosay'. I'm in the video, my PSN is dotcommer and I'm the one in the Dump Truck on his last race on The Edge :) Sammyrock0087 22:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Haha Kill the Buggy was fun today, I slipped past you like a pro ;) Really? Did you not go online on Chuck1551? Sammyrock0087 21:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow, Hopefully I'll be able to find a camera/fix my HD PVR so I can record some Kill the Buggy and Demo derbies! 22:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC) My PVR is refusing to turn on so I'm going to use ye olde camera-and-tripod method. We'll do some races then switch over to KTB, Demo derbies, and MM. My camera holds 45 minutes of video at a time, so I'll have to switch over every 45 minutes. 00:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Header You like what Rappy did? The image up at the top on the header? If it wasn't for him it wouldn't be there because I messed it up the first time around. 02:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) How come you and Dune have brown and grey names?. I want a unique colour too! :) Sammyrock0087 19:27, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I have the Torquemada aswell, I'll check the turbo thing when I come back from the dentist :) Sammyrock0087 14:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Chuck, Stompbox has been in 5 or 6 games, but the onlyones I can think of are NFS Undercover, MSPR, MCLA and that quadbike game I orgot the name of (I think its called 'ATV'). Another one is The Whip - Trash which is in MSPR, MCLA, Forza 2 and its the theme song for Rude Tube :) Sammyrock0087 14:15, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Colossus Magic Log Video uploaded: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv8t8d2zQ18&feature=youtube_gdata You can even hear my little cousin laughing around 1:00. 19:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) MS Wiki's Facebook So I've created a Facebook for the MS Wiki, ask me what it is tomorrow on PSN and I'll give you the password so me and you can maintain it. Don't tell it to anybody. 23:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) alirite I will;)BigRig2Beast (talk) 16:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Driving Well, you certainly surprised me when you won that one race. You've become a hell of a lot better now then you were two days ago. Same with me, I won quite a few today, even against rank 4s and 5s. 18:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, no hard feelings. I got you back later anyways. On Colossus I punched you and you magically kept going, I mean I landed a perfect smack and it did nothing :|. I would be lying if I said it wasn't for that one microbadge. 18:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I got that EdgFF_Zero guy on Riptide. 19:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thats exactly what its like 'Love the cars? Pressed for time? This ones for you....' they should do it for MS6, but also individual vehicles for 20p like I said on the wishlist, btw your abiut to hit 2,000 edits! :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Way ahead of you. 20:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I see what you mean about twats in Big Rigs, they sort of trackblock but race at the same time, they are fast, but when you get a boost up to them and you're going faster than them, you just end up running into the back of them which either wrecks you or kills your speed >:( Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) xXUb3rH4ks0R360NOSCOPEl33t Hier is jou welverdiende bevordering. 01:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Tmi1080 (talk) 16:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck Congrats on becoming an admin Tmi1080 (talk) 17:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC)no. I mean on this wiki Chuck, try translating what I said up there.^^^^ 01:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Chuck! My name is Bronze now! and yours is silver! :'D Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Like that I did? Gives the wiki a more tropical feel doesn't it? No, this is Cody's cousin Jake. I live down the road from him. 18:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Tokyo Jungle Yeah, it's a blast. I'm the little orange Pomeranian. 18:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Well I if I hadn't have hade the MS logo on my illuminated letter project then Peyton (The idiot who started this) None of this MS GT nonsense would have ever happened and my girlfriend would have never broke up with me but we still talk to each other http://motorstorm.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chuck1551?action=edit&section=new It's Amazon, what'd you expect? The only way I see you geting it is either through iTunes, illegally, or buying from a music store (which I highly doubt you'd be able to). Also, if the ocean is a pond than what is an actual pond?, is it a puddle? 23:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, what do you think about the zones I've created for MS6? 00:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yoshimi "Aces High" quote Is that ("Oh, there goes Tokyo") ''what Yoshimi says during the Motion Comic for "Aces High?" For whatever reason, it never came up on the subtitles, and I never play it too loundly anyway (this from a guy who thinks that every household should have at least one Voodoo Orbiter.) Either a reference to the actual movie franchise ''Godzilla, or to the song by Blue Oyster Cult about the titular character, which contains the line: "Oh no, there goes Tokyo, go go Godzilla!" Sam (PSN not working right now, but when it fires back up mine is BIGlittlePug) 21:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Its the same on my copy, but its bleeped out conpletely. I think its to avoid 'disrespect' as the Japanese earthquake happened when it came out, and saying 'there goes tokyo' is a bit risky :L Sammyrock0087 (talk) 22:19, October 17, 2012 (UTC) FB Hey Chuck, check the fb page. We've gotten some recognition. 22:46, October 21, 2012 (UTC) FB Password Same as the old one I believe. If it isn't tell me. 19:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat. 21:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) My signature Hopefully this works :P 20:59, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Dude Chuck no offense but why do you want the Formula Cross cars? RE: Driving Tmi1080 (talk) 15:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Hey Chuck you kept hitting me so I retaliated but let's play another joyride with Titan and maybe Sam Tmi1080 (talk) 05:34, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Happy Thanksgiving, From Tmi1080 OH? I? see?, that? makes? perfect? sense?. ? 00:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Why me... Why me, why me, why me, why me? 03:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) From now on... Instead of blocking a single IP address, use a range block by going to block this user>then typing a /17 after their IP address. BLock IPs for a week to a month. Ranged blocks are so much more helpful when it comes to those dastardly repeat offenders. 20:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 23:27, December 13, 2012 (UTC) OkPatriot surger (talk) 13:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Hey chuck did you see my MS6 Wishlist Tmi1080 (talk) 16:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Thanks which ones your favorite Hillclimb car Tmi1080 (talk) 06:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Hey Chuck I just referenced the MS6 Wishlist to the PlayStation Community Forums Marf Tmi1080 (talk) 05:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Marf About the photo,s OkPatriot surger (talk) 18:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i'm realy sorry!Patriot surger (talk) 18:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me some tips for photo,s?Patriot surger (talk) 18:17, December 26, 2012 (UTC)